


【南丁♂咕哒】病

by Acaliz



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz





	【南丁♂咕哒】病

“嘀——

嘀——

嘀——

嘀、嘀、嘀、嘀……叮。”

 

 

 

南丁格尔捧着铁白色的托盘走入室内，就听到了来自卧室内长而急促的喘息声。

藤丸立香无力地躺在隔离室宽大的床铺上，有别于日常地穿着干净简洁的白色防护服，额角布满着细密的汗，脸色通红得像是得了高热症的病人一样，如同缺氧的鱼般大口而急促地呼吸着。

听到有人靠近自己，他睁着水雾朦胧的湖蓝色眼睛轻轻偏头看过去，辨认花了几秒的时间，才发出有气无力地呻吟：“南丁格尔……”

房间内又响起了“叮”的一声，让藤丸立香下意识地觉得自己是刚出炉的食材。粉发的青年从者按下床边的信息素检测仪——那是由迦勒底的技术人员在“第二性别划分”的病症出现后研发出来，只为时时刻刻检测身为御主的藤丸立香在感染这个病症之后实际情况的仪器。

南丁格尔放下托盘，冷静地解开了白手套的扣子脱下，将自己的手放到了御主的额头上。但仅仅是那么简单的一个动作，床上的少年就敏感地颤抖起来，掩在被单下的双腿条件反射地蹭在一起。

“第二性别划分”风暴席卷了整个迦勒底，虽然仅限于人类本身，但因此分化出第二性别的人类却会对不同的从者产生不同的反应，大约就是从者的第二性别只有患症的人类才可以检测得出的意思。

不过幸运的是，迦勒底的人类中，几乎大部分都是在性征变化上没有什么幅度的性别，我们暂时将之称为B性别。

其中也最不幸的是，作为拯救世界的唯一御主的身上，出现了三大性别中被列为最麻烦的，会不定时出现影响身体状态的“发情期”的O性别。

而信息素检测仪，就是为了检测O性别发情期到来之前，他们身上所散发的信息素浓度，以达到预测发情期效果，再配合同期研发出的抑制剂来抑制这个病症的发情。

床上的少年发出难受的声音，沙哑黏腻。结果在抑制剂多次使用之后，长期压抑的发情期突然在一个非常短的时间里爆炸式地出现，打得藤丸立香措手不及，所有的药剂都失去了效用。

南丁格尔收回手，红色的瞳子透彻又宁静，对方的防护服几乎都被汗水湿透，他拿起毛巾，轻轻掀开从两边很容易就解开系带的宽松衣物，开始擦拭少年的躯体。他的动作干净又利落，但藤丸立香还是忍不住地颤抖着，呻吟声变得更加痛苦，延长的尾音又微弱而甜蜜。

随着信息素爆发式地弥漫起来，御主的身上的魔力也会大幅地下降，哪怕是有迦勒底的魔力供应，他也无法做到最基本的从者召唤，只有几天前一直在迦勒底中现形，去帮助医务人员了解这次所谓的“第二性别划分”的南丁格尔在。

藤丸立香恍惚地看着南丁格尔齐耳的粉发轻轻晃动，和对方低垂的脖颈线条，红色的制服把从者严谨认真的特性表现得十足十。克里米亚的天使是一个有强迫症的男性这样的设定，身经百战的御主再次自欺欺人地表示，他已经习惯了现界的从者会以难以预料的形态出现。

“南丁格尔……是不会被我影响到的吗……？”藤丸立香恍惚地问。

柔软干燥的毛巾擦拭过少年的身侧，南丁格尔的声音依旧冷静而平稳，像是灼热的炼狱之间淌下的一道清泉，“我对于信息素毫无感觉，但是能清楚地知道你身上的魔力在不断消失。”

他手上扶起少年的动作流利无比，言语间反而停顿了一下：“这可能会引起严重的后果。”

藤丸立香望着天花板，反应迟钝地张了张嘴，又不知道说什么，直到看到从者流畅地擦完自己背部之后把手伸向自己的裤子时，才惊得差点蹦了起来。

“南丁格尔！”

这次到南丁格尔疑问地看着藤丸立香了，“你的身体需要清洁，湿透了的衣服也需要换下来。”

“可是……”

藤丸立香欲哭无泪，干燥的毛巾已经沿着他的腰线逐渐往下，他的裤子几乎全都湿透了，羞耻心尚可能因为病症问题被他死死往下按，但是磨人的情欲却愈演愈烈。

难受，太难受了。

裤子被解开，他只能咬牙瘫软在对方的怀里，维持自己可怜的理智。

少年瘦削而又矫健的身体泛着浅红，青年搂着那滚烫的身躯快速地擦拭着。全迦勒底估计也只有南丁格尔能将这清洁活动带来的刺激降低到最小，只是这么猛烈的情欲对于没什么经验的少年御主来说还是太过凶悍。他能感到藤丸立香正无意识地蹭动着自己，衣服的粗糙完全能令发情的少年忍不住大口喘息。

毛巾擦过大腿内侧，身体的主人羞愤欲死，一本正经的军医倒是贴心地没碰那不断流着腺液的勃起的柱身。藤丸立香的胸膛剧烈起伏着，甚至觉得南丁格尔的吐息擦过他的耳际，就像是羽毛一般在刻意扫弄着自己。

等到全身上下都擦拭完毕，藤丸立香感觉自己已经小死了一次。

南丁格尔用柔软干净的被单盖住御主赤裸的躯体，问道：“你还好吗，御主。”

那双湖蓝色的眼睛迷茫一片，意志力濒临崩溃让他有点语无伦次，“你就是来折磨我的吧……”

“我反而希望您不要逞强，御主。许多人都在为你不是在特异点发情而感到庆幸。”

南丁格尔看向放在床边的信息素检测仪，每当藤丸立香发情的时候就会响得不听的机器现在暂时被按掉了音，“你身上的魔力正在不断流失，虽然还不清楚缘由，但是数值却与信息素浓度成反比，并且毫无停止的趋势，这样持续下去会导致你的魔力枯竭，极有可能致死。”

“……”

“现在抑制剂已经失去的效果，我提出了唯一能令你身上信息素发散降低的方法，但被其他医务人员驳回，他们希望你能自己决定。”

“……”

“御主，你还清醒着吗？”

没有听到任何回音的南丁格尔回过头，发现少年整个人已经陷入床铺与被单之中，蜷缩着身体，只露出了些许发丝和缝隙，期间透出的喘息声痛苦而急促。他立刻掀开了他的被子，意识到自己的御主已经到了极限了。

 

 

 

面对发情的藤丸立香，南丁格尔自然知道自己的做法会刺激到他，因为是bsk的从者他经常会忽视掉别人的话语和状态，现在却头一次觉得自己有些做过了头。

“南、南丁……”

少年无意识地念着从者的名字，湖蓝色的眼睛毫无焦距，他浑身泛着欲望带来了色彩与汗水，像个婴儿般蜷缩着，因为姿势而凹陷出分明的锁骨，流畅的弧度不知为何带来了令人想咬一口的冲动。

他发出低低的难耐的呜咽声，夹杂着床边人的名字，或许是只记得脑子一片混乱之前看到了谁，也或许是意味着其他什么，但少年的双手却有别于这一份暴露的窘迫，伸到双腿间在大胆地、毫无章法地抚慰自己。

“南丁格尔，南丁……帮帮我。”

眼前的画面色情得不可思议。

从者垂下眼，少年带着灼人热度的皮肤碰到了他的掌心，那份热量很快地就蹭了上来，就像是茁壮的火苗一般一路窜到人的胸口。

都说御主与从者间的关系类似于魔术师与使魔，当然藤丸立香不会那么想，在经历过多次的特异点之行后，他对这层关系的理解远胜一切。精神带动着肉体，南丁格尔带着凉意的手抚摸过他的额头，让他在一片欲潮中尝到一个细密的吻，就足以让他缴械投降，在热病中释放自己。

 

 

 

“但是我并不是迦勒底中的医务人员，只是一介从者。

“从者的职责，就是要优先守护好您。”

 

 

 

南丁格尔用一只手托着藤丸立香的腹部，让他的膝盖陷进被单里，并不难受，只是他的腰眼发酸，撑不住地往下塌。

然后他就保持着这样的姿势被滚烫的热楔埋入体内，第二性别所带来的生理变化让藤丸立香的身体轻松地接纳了南丁格尔，甚至连扩张都不用，空虚的身体被逐渐撑开的快感令他的腿侧抽搐着。

“呜……”藤丸立香一下被这陌生的饱胀感给逼出呼痛的声音，手指紧紧地扯住身下的布料，却又被很快地握住了手。

“是弄疼你了吗？”南丁格尔问。

“不、不是……”藤丸立香试着用深呼吸来稳住自己的声音，可他的回答听起来还是有些颤巍巍的，“动一动，南丁……我希望你动一动……”

仅仅只是一次的纾解自然无法解决掉这个磨人的发情期，贪得无厌的身体本能地收缩着肠壁，迎合着对方的进入。

“我还是好难受，南丁格尔……”每一寸和对方相接的肌肤或黏膜都迸发出又酥又麻的感觉，肠道内的分泌工作仿佛永无止境，体内依然无法宣泄的热度让他烧得脸色发红，藤丸立香泄气似地整个将脸埋入了柔软的棉枕里，“帮帮我……”

感受到扶着自己腰腹的手逐渐收紧，他听到南丁格尔的回应终于有了些情绪上的波动，“不要太过于在意，御主，想救治你是完全出于我的本意。”

“呜……就、就算你这么说……”

那位军医轻轻地喘息着，起初藤丸立香还能辨认出南丁格尔的动作，但很快地，魔力的流通和欲望作祟，剧烈的摩擦和顶弄立刻就令他说不出话来。

那根刻意搔弄自己耳畔的羽毛终于是落了下来，情热彻底蒸腾在这不大的看护室中，床上的少年身体弓出一个紧绷的弧度，汗水沿着他肌肉的线条流过被欲望充盈的毛孔。细长的手指在床上痉挛地伸直又蜷缩，御主的身体基本没有什么伤口，迦勒底的医疗技术总能确保这一点，只要不是意识消亡的程度便可恢复如初，这也让情事的红痕分外明显。藤丸立香不可抑制地仰起头，发梢湿漉漉地贴着他的额角，半睁着的双眼盛着快要崩塌的泪水，发出自己都觉得陌生的声音。南丁格尔扶着他的小腹和肩膀，温柔地操控着他的身体晃动着，又会在其间细心地给他抹去流到下颚的口水与泪水。

发情期这个病症往往会让人变得贪得无厌，明明都被塞满到了极限，却仍有离谱的不满足的错觉残留在意识边缘。

南丁格尔会迁就他的。藤丸立香了解这位bsk不同于其他人，外表看上去冷静自持的军医在bsk的状态下，仍旧有着温柔而重视自己的一面。这才是迦勒底中御主与从者关系，以命相交，背水前行，在匆忙而又危险的旅程中赊出这充满着病痛和甜蜜的时间。

小腹被反复地抚摸，明明是在为他缓解因为性刺激紧绷起来的肌肉，精虫上脑的御主只觉得对方像是在抚摸出自己顶弄出的形状那样色情。相对于情欲奔腾如洪流的病症，这场情事充满着温和的节奏。接合处濡湿一片，作为魔力媒介的体液异常的发烫，透明的液体顺着大腿不断下流，让跪得有点泛红的膝盖阵阵发软。

“御主……”

“啊……嗯啊……”

“我能射进去吗？”

“呜……”这个问题随着一记顶弄令藤丸立香呛了一声，“我……不知道……哈啊……”

“那么……”青年落下的手嵌入到少年勾紧的指缝，南丁格尔轻柔地贴在他的耳边上似吻非吻，“请忍耐一下……”

少年睁大了水雾朦胧的眼睛，温水煮青蛙的快感累积越过了顶点，骤然袭来的高潮便变成了可怕而又凶猛的野兽，他崩溃似地摇头，原本软榻下去的腰被刺激得再度绷直，大腿紧张地抽搐着，覆在他身上的躯体温柔地禁锢着他，按下他的挣动。滚烫的液体措不及防地随着插入塞满了他的后穴，炙热的硬物狠狠地剐蹭过他的敏感点，到达最深处反复碾磨。

藤丸立香克制不住地在南丁格尔的怀里蜷缩起身子，张大着嘴巴剧烈颤抖，高潮的快感令他不住收紧四肢，抵在自己腹间的性器抖动地射出浊白的液体，溅到了自己的胸膛与下巴上。

很快就脱力回软趴趴的身体陷回床单中，喘着气在射精后的余韵里打着哆嗦，生理性的泪水依旧往外流着，南丁格尔抹去它的时候惹得御主迷茫地看了他一眼。

魔力的补充令藤丸立香的四肢暖洋洋的，疲惫感也没那么来势汹汹，情欲似乎蛰伏了回去，等待的再一次的发难。

视线中的粉色发梢有些打湿，黏连着在暖白色的灯光下晃动着，衬着南丁格尔红而透亮的眸子。

除了看见自己的影子之外，没有什么东西能被这双眼睛容纳进去。

从者向来如此注视着他的御主。

 

 

 

 

“南丁……？”他发出辨认一般的声音。

医生正给他揩去下巴溅上的精液。

“嗯？”

南丁格尔的回应一如既往地平淡直白。

然后藤丸立香看着他的眼睛，微微低头，轻轻咬了一下他的手指。

 

 

 

“滴——”

 

 

end！

耶！


End file.
